Kai's Journey
by Tali714x
Summary: Kai is now protecting the Heavenly Sword but it's a never ending fight but she does it for Nariko. She hears of a land of spirits and now she goes there to see if she can meet Nariko again.
1. Chapter 1

_To the readers_: this is my first attempt at Fan fiction, i welcome any comments or concerns about the story so that i may improve as the story continues. I still ship Nariko and Kai but the game clearly ends with Nariko dieing, so in the mean time while Kai protects the sword in a world without Nariko she is confronted with some choices to make. I also imply that after Nariko 'Heals' Kai, it also cures Kai's mind as well. I also took the liberty to create my own character in the story. I also put in a few charters from Jade Empire as well. I feel that the two games fit together.

Kai was in darkness for what seemed like an eternity, the torturer of her horrible past clouded her mind. All the while she was being chased by king Bohon's general Flying Fox, his wicked blades only inches away from her skin. She was alone, all alone again. Kai didn't want to be alone any more she needed Nariko. "Nariko save me! i need you!" She she sat down sobbing "don't leave me, Kai doesn't like the dark." She was on the edge of giving up when a bright light shown down on her. The first thing she saw was Nariko's face looking back at her, she looked so tired she also looked relived. Master Shen was there too but all she could see was Nariko. Nariko made Kai promise to protect the sword before she died. Kai tried not to cry but for the first time her mind felt whole and at peace, it was then she realized that she loved Nariko. She wanted to tell her how she felt but it was too late fate had another plan for her. As the boat carrying Nariko sailed away into the distance Kai's hands shook, a life with out Nariko was what she had to look forward to. It was not a life at all, many times Kai thought about ending her life with the same sword that took Nariko but in the end she couldn't do it. The mission that Nariko left her was now the only thing that kept her going, Master Shen told her of a land far to the east where the spirits of the dead could be summoned. This would allow Kai to see Nariko again, but the way there is dangerous and there's a change that Kai won't even get to see the Jade Empire. Kai wouldn't let a chance like this pass her by while she did nothing but babysit a cursed sword. In her heart Kai could feel that this was what she must do, so Kai kept training until the day when she was ready to leave the clan.

Kai had this to say,"Belief can change worlds, shape lives…but it can also make us blind. Only you saw clearly, Nariko. You saw the truth about the Sword. Others worshipped it, murdered for it, but you mastered all that strength, all that beauty, was your own. I won't let you down, Nariko. I'll keep the sword safe…maybe even forgotten…but I'll always remember you. Farewell, Nariko. May we meet again in a better world."

5 years had past since that day, and Kai still carried the cursed sword, and a few of Nariko's old clothes. Kai liked to put them on even tho they were a little big on her, she did it to be closer to her. Kai was almost 5'4, her hair she kept short and since that day Nariko saved her life did something amazing to her mind, she thought clearly and the voices stoped talking to her, Nariko saved her in more ways then one. Nariko was right, many had tried to take the sword from her. they all died at her hand with her trusty twing twang. Kai took all the money from the dead, they didn't need it anymore, with that money she hired a ship by the name Red Wind. She liked the name it reminded her of the color of Nariko hair. before she set sail she spoke to the captain of the Red Wind.

Kai knocked on the door twice before sticking her head in the door of the cabin " Captain Sky? are you here?"

A young man in his early thirties poked his head out from under the desk in the middle of the room. he had his black hair tied in bun high on his head, He wore simple clothes a light blue vest with baggy trousers to match along with a bright red sash around his slim waist. "What do you need Kai?" he asked in a musical voice that seemed to linger in her ears. He was charming as he was dangerous, he hides his true meaning behind playful words. Kai stepped into the room it was too small for her, she never like small spaces. "I wanted to know when we are to leave port?" Sky sat down in his chair which was bolted to the floor, most things in the room seemed to be stuck to the floor or secured to keep them from fly about the room in a storm. " Well i need 10 hands aboard this ship in order to sail, I only have six. We also need a new cook now that the old one ran off to get married, So miss Kai i have to find these people in order to get under way. I was just going into town to see if i can snatch a few drunken sailors form some tavern, would you care to join me?" Kai thought about it for a moment then said " do they have to be drunk or is that a requirement?" Sky laughed " Kai, i like you, i think we can make do with any half-wit who knows their way around a ship, but if you want i'll let you pick. the six i got so far can guard the ship till we come back. Let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

The Captain and Kai walked into the town of Antio to recruit some sailors for the journey east into the Jade Empire. As they walked Sky spoke first "Kai I was thinking we should split up to look, that way we'll get things done faster, what do you think?". Kai thought about it for a moment before agreeing, as they went their separate ways Sky suggested they meet up back aboard the ship at sundown. Kai walked down the quiet street, and soon spotted a tavern at the corner. The Weeping Woman, it looked like a good place to start. Upon entering the tavern she saw a fairly empty common room, she wondered why this was. Kai helped herself to table and decided to get something to eat. The innkeeper was a fat man with cheeks that looked to be permanently red, "Sorry miss we're a bit short handed right now, but my daughter will be helping you with what you need." he then ducked into the back room. A few moments later a young girl of about 14 came to her table, she was tiny compared to her father. "My name is Sara, can i get you anything?" Kai looked around and asked "where is everyone?" the girl looked down and starred at her shoes, "A scary lady chased everyone away now people are too scared to come back here. But don't tell daddy I told you, he will get mad at me." Kai put her hand on the girls head and reassured her, "don't worry i won't tell him, it will be Sara and Kai's secret, Kay?" The girl shook her head then remembering her duty she asked Kai what she wanted to eat. Kai stood and gave the girl a small coin and told her she had to leave. Kai left the tavern in search for another one.

Kai stopped at two other taverns, they all had their patrons scared away by this 'scary woman' the girl spoke of, the sun was setting and she hoped Sky had better luck then she did. Kai turned around heading back to the ship when she heard screaming coming from an ally a few blocks away. Kai got Twing Twang out and climbed a near by house to over look the seen. She spied a group of men cornering a lone woman, she had two knives in each hand. She had her face hooded with a long grey cloak, she seemed to be running out of options. The ally was wide enough for three men to pass with out trouble, Kai counted about 16 men all carring different weapons, the odds did not look good for her. The two men in front attacked her at once, she didn't even flinch as they yelled and ran at her. With a flick of her wrist she threw the dagger to man on the right barring it in the man's chest killing him as she slashed at the other on her left taking him out with ease. The others tried to scramble to get to her but the ally did not have much room to move witch was a draw back for them as well as the target. As they pushed forward to back her into the corner she struck out with another dagger she produced from her cloak killing another and another, but Kai knew she was running out of options. Kai decided to step in, she aimed for the backs of the men at the rear of the group thinning out their numbers till only two remained but the hooded woman took then out with much effort. Kai turned to get down from her perch so that she could search the bodies for valuables but when she got there the woman was nowhere to be seen.

Kai got away with a hand full of coins enough to buy a room and food for at least three days, she thanked the dead men and turned to leave the ally. It was already sundown and she needed to get back to the ship so she started down the street to the docks. As she was passing the fish markets she was pulled into a small ally and pushed face first into the wall, a voice cautioned her to be still. "Who are you? and what do you want?" the voice asked. "I am Kai, and i want to stay alive" and with that she pushed back with all her force and kicked the hooded woman's legs from under her. She landed on her back, as Kai turned around and took a few steps back, she pointed her crossbow at the woman. Her hood fell away to reveal a beautiful face with red copper hair and honey colored eyes that stared fiercely at Kai. "what do you want from me? I helped you remember?" The woman stood up she was about 5'8, she looked at Kai severely for a moment before speaking. "Where I come from what you did back there put me in your debt, I owe you my life. But I don't think you want that, It looks to me as if you just wanted their money." "whats your name?' Kai asked, "The names Raku". " Well Raku, i do what i have to so that i can't continue with my mission. If I hear you correctly you owe me, and I just so happen to need someone of your skill on my quest. Will you come with me?". Raku took out one of her knifes and cut the palm of her left hand then handed the knife to Kai for her to do the same, when she did she held out her hand to Kai. Kai took her hand in Raku's "This is my blood oath, I, Raku of the Suzume tribe, promise to follow and protect Kai till she releases me from my oath or until she dies" a quick flash a light emanated from their hands and a strange tingle ran up Kai's arm. Kai was surprised, no one did a blood oaths anymore because of how strong the bond was, Raku must have felt that Kai saved her from almost certain death. "I hate to rush this, but I have to get going now." Kai stepped passed Raku into the street and started running to the ship, Raku followed her close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai and Raku reached the ship, but captain Sky was still not there yet. "Kai, I need to get some of my things if I am to go on this journey with you. Its not far and it wont take long." Just as Raku left a short time later Sky shows up with 7 other people for the ship, when Kai saw this she pulled the captain aside," why did you extra when you said we only needed 10?". " because we are going into the Jade Empire, people will pay me to take them there. There is nothing wrong with making a little extra money? Besides if your worried about food I got a good deal from a friend i know. He'll deliver it tomorrow at dawn, and that's when we'll leave.". There was nothing Kai could do "Fine, but i don't want to stay here any longer." with that she turned to leave. On the deck she waited till she saw Raku running toward the ship with a bundle on her back, as she came closer she slowed down to a walk. "where can i put my stuff?" "follow me" Kai then walked below deck to the sleeping cabins. there wasn't going to be enough room for everyone to have a separate room the rest would have to use the hammocks. Kai pasted her room and opened the room across from her, "this one is yours, mine is across the way." Raku seemed to ignore Kai and went into her room instead. "didn't you hear me I said yours is on the other side." Raku put her bundle on the floor and turned to Kai "Kai i have swore the blood oath! how can i protect you from another room, This is fine there is room enough for two people i will simply put up a hammock in the corner and you can have your bed.".

Kai did not have the energy to argue with anyone else "Fine do as you wish, i am going to sleep good night." Kai had the same dream again, it was a nightmare really but at least she saw Nariko again although she was died. Kai awoke to see beautiful honey colored eyes starring at her sat up, "what are you starring at? is there something on my face?" Raku sat on the edge of Kai's bed "Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Kai blushed she wondered if she said anything weird "No, I didn't." "It's kind of cute, you know. By the way who is Nariko?" Kai blushed even more " she is no longer in this world, but she was a hero. She was my friend," Kai didn't want to say anymore its was all ready too embarrassing for sensed this was all she was going to get out of Kai, so she stood up, " I meet with the Captain earlier, he asked me to give you the heads up. This is your last chance on land, you got about an hour till they finish packing the food. Oh and I would get dressed, we have work to do." Kai got out of bed and took out a change of clothes and began to undress when she looked up to see Raku starring at her. "Do you have to watch me all the time?" Raku shook herself "Sorry, I'll Turn around." When Kai finished she walked out of the room leaving Raku starring at the wall.

- - - - - - P.O.V change _Raku

What is wrong with me! Kai isn't like me, i have to get a hold of myself, Raku argued with her self in the room after Kai left. Ever since i saw Kai on the roof above after those men attacked me i thought i was dreaming and the angel of death was coming to get me, so i ran and hid in the shadows to watch her. She was beautiful, with her short black hair and those icy blue eyes. The way she crouched the the floor and moved about with an animal grace, it was enticing to watch, it also spoke of how dangerous she was. Raku didn't care she was always attracting danger or following it, and that's what she did. Raku followed Kai to the the docks then she couldn't wait she had to know who she was. Up close she was breath taking a woman of grace and power, of skill and instinct. She had to pay her savior back, the only thing she could think of was the blood oath. After the blood oath she felt closer to Kai, she wanted to know more about her, she liked Kai, She wanted Kai to like her back. Raku slapped herself "get a hold of yourself, jeez your worse than a child". Raku got herself together and joined Kai on the upper deck, Kai seemed to be lost in thought as she gazed longingly towards the open sea. "Can't wait to leave huh?" Kai seemed be in a daze "You have no idea how long I've waited".

Raku sensed the moment was personal as she looked at Kai's eyes almost on the verge of tears. Captain Sky joined them, "good morning my beautiful Ladies. How fairs your morning?" Kai answered "Captain didn't you have some work for us to do?" " Oh, eager to leave I bet, trust me once we leave the bay into open waters there won't be much to do besides hope we get to where we are going all in one piece. just relax Captain Sky will get you there safely, don't worry miss Kai" With that he bowed and turned to gather the crew together. With a total of 16 people on board ship, they needed to be organized before they cast off. Once the Captain sort everyone out and gave everyone their jobs only then did he give the order to cast off lines. Out on open seas Kai seemed to visibly relax, she even asked the Sky if she could take the look out post, he let her do what she wanted. Kai climbed high up on to the crows nest almost 35 feet in the air, she seemed to like up there.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai wanted to be left alone with her thoughts, the only way she could get some peace was up high above the ship. She felt the ship rocking her back and forth the salty wind blowing through her hair and the view was so beautiful. She thought of many things like what she was going to do in the Empire when she got there and how she was going to finish her task, she thought about Nariko and how she missed her. "has it really been 5 years?" she didn't think about time like she used to, she had a drive, a mission, and purpose in life now. She never had a goal before but now that she did nothing else mattered to her. Something at the back of her mind kept pushing itself forward it drove her crazy, it all came back to Raku. Raku reminded Kai of Nariko, they were so similar, it drove deep seated urges she had locked inside her. Kai didn't know what to do about it, so she avoided Raku as much as possible, what else could she do? Whenever Raku was around she could feel her eyes on her, watching her, but why? it unsettled her but at the same time didn't mind it. "What is wrong with me?" "Nothing is wrong with you, Kai" Kai turned around to see Raku climbing into the crows nest behind her, Kai didn't hear her at all, being too warped up in her thoughts."What do you want" Kai said not unkindly, "Well to be honest, I thought you might need a little company. You've been up here for hours. Here i brought some food with me, are you hungry?" Raku handed the small sack of bread, cheese, and a couple of apples to Kai. "Thank you. you didn't have to do this you know." Raku seated herself across from Kai "I thought we could talk and get to know each other better. I think it's a little boring down there, especially when the Captain is trying to be funny. And can't the guy take a hint, you'd think he's doing it on purpose." Kai was silently eating her food as Raku Talked about nothing in particular, and when she fell silent Kai felt her starring. She turned to Raku "Why do you always do that?" "Do what?" asked Raku crossing her arms, "Your always watching me, is it because of the oath? Or some other. . ." she let her sentence drop as Raku got closer "You are like no one i have ever meet, you are different, I can't help it your just. . so. . .so.." the silence went on as Kai and Raku starred into each others eyes. Kai seemed so lost in Raku's honey colored eyes she forgot herself, she forgot everything for a moment all she saw was Raku and how beautiful she was, so simple, so kind and caring even to somebody like her. Kai started to feel warm, she had only felt that way when she thought of Nariko, then she snapped out of it. "So? So what?" Kai wanted to know what Raku was going to say, Raku shook herself, "Umm, Never mind, anyway I wanted to know more about you. I hope you don't mind, it's just that we are going to be together for a while I just wanted to know. . . But its okay, if you don't want to, I'll leave you alone" Kai thought about it for a moment wondering how much she should tell Raku. In the end she decided to tell Raku everything from the beginning all the way to the present. Raku sat and listened with interest and when Kai finished Raku was quiet for a while. "Thank you." Kai cocked her head to one side " i told my life story and all you can say is thank you?" Raku put up her arms in protest " I didn't mean it like that, It must have been hard for you to tell me what you did. I mean I can relate to your stoy in a way. I think maybe you"ll feel better once you hear mine"


	5. Chapter 5

P.O.V Raku

Raku was a little nervous about telling Kai her story, but she felt she owed her that much only because Kai had told her everything even how she loved Nariko. This made Raku smile inside, Kai had lost Nariko and she wanted to save Kai from her agony. Raku leaned back against the rounded wall of the crows nest and crossed her legs. "Kai, just as you told me everything i will do the same for you." Kai leaned forward "Are you sure?" Raku smiled "Kai, from this moment on I will never lie to you, and i will tell the truth" she held out her left hand the same hand she cut during the blood oath and Kai took it. "This i swear to you by my oath!" with those words the light flashed and strange tingle ran down her arm again, Raku sighed it will be harder for me to hide how i feel with that last oath, but she felt the urge to tell Kai everything it took her a minute to sort herself out before she began to speak. "When I was a little girl of about six i had lived with my little sister of about 4 and my father in a small village in the south. My mother had died because of an illness, soon after my father lost what little money he had in a fight with some thugs. We were on the streets begging for scrapes, but it was soon clear that we could not live this way forever, so my father had no choice but to sell me into slavery while he kept my sister. I didn't blame my father for what he did, but that the time i didn't understand why only me and not both me and my sister, the truth is he could only keep one. I was then sold to a rich man who wanted me for his plaything, while on the road that same day his caravan was attacked by bandits and so i was free again. The only thing i could do was run away, but i got lost i didn't know where i was and soon i couldn't run anymore. For two days i wandered though the jungle until the Suzume tribe found me half dead and skinny as a twig. They took me in feed me and trained me in their deadly arts, for 11 years i stayed with them, they were my family now. But something bad happened, while i was away hunting with my tribe sister Sumi a rival tribe came and wiped out our tribe, we didn't have the numbers to defend ourselves. As we came back to see the carnage that was left we wept for days while we mourned our dead and dug graves. My tribe sister and i parted ways that day, it has been 4 years and i still wonder who killed my people to this day. Now i wander around just looking for fights to test myself and to keep me sharp till the day when i can meet the demons who stole my family from me. I was lost and alone till i meet you, and now i have a focus, to keep you safe." Raku looked down as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Thank you, Raku. We are not so different, it looks like we need something to get our minds off of the past." Raku stood up and held out her hand to Kai " Let's go, i could use a drink or two, how bout it? do you want to join me?" Kai took Raku's hand and got up and a sudden swell in the sea tipped her over and she fell into Raku's arms. Raku hugged Kai before she could fall, as she held Kai she didn't want to let her go but she didn't want to be too forward. Kai collected herself and began climbing down to the deck, Raku watched as she went down in to the galley before setting out to follow her.

P.O.V. Kai

Kai waited till Raku joined her at a small table in the corner, she already had two cups of ale that Sky had boasted was the best in Antio. Kai lifted her cup "A toast, to horrible pasts and uncertain futures!" "I'll drink to that, heck i'll drink to anything" Raku finished her cup in one draft and refilled it, Kai didn't want to drink too much she was afraid of what she might do if she did. "Why aren't you drinking Kai?" Kai looked around her "To be honest i don't want to do something stupid." Raku laughed "You have me Kai, I'll make sure you won't hurt your self or anybody else." Kai still did not feel comfortable "Look Kai how about we drink in our room that way you won't have to worry so much about what other people think." Kai agreed so they took a pitcher of the ale and went to their room. Kai felt a little more relaxed so she drank her cup in one go just like Raku did, the Ale was good. After her second cup Kai felt her temperature rise, "It's hot in here," she undid her robe so it hung loose, she felt Raku looking at her again "your doing it again!" Raku look up "Doing What?" Kai could see a blush creep across Raku's face, "Why are you blushing?". Because the oath Raku could not lie and because of the ale it made her bolder and she said "Kai, don't hate me its just. . well. . your so beautiful. I like to watch you, I like you Kai!" Kai was shocked she didn't know what to say but her body did what it felt. Kai slowly went to the bed where Raku was sitting and warped her arms around her neck she looked into Raku's honey eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss Raku, she felt Raku stiffen as she kissed her but soon she embraced Kai and kissed her back. Kai felt a rush of emotion as she kissed Raku, her lips were soft and her hands caressed her back, Kai leaned into Raku as she swept away by the intense feelings she was new to. There was a knock on the door "Kai, Raku, I need to talk to you its about the weather" Captain Sky voice was very serious. Kai broke the kiss and fixed her clothes before joining the captain. Raku was left dumbfounded by the recent events and was a little slow to react, but soon gathered herself and ran to catch up.


	6. Chapter 6

P.O.V, Captain Sky

I can feel it in my bones, it's going to be a big storm. I have to warn everyone before it's too late. Once Kai and Raku were in the cabin Sky began to bring out maps of the Jade seas

to map out the right path to take. " It's going to be bad ladies, I wont lie to you. We'll be lucky if we can make it out of this with out losing anyone but i'll try to make this as painless as possible. Now Raku i need you to help the men with the sails and rigging, and Kai you have a very important job, you have to make sure we are on the right path you have to follow this path here." Sky pointed to some mountains to the north. "We have stay close to the mountains so that we don't go off course, but we can't get too close to the mountains or the ship will crash on the shoals that sick out near the coast, I'll depend on you to let me know where we are. So we all have to be alert or we could lose the ship and drown, well some of us will, don't know about you ladies but i know how to swim." Kai looked at the Captain her face unreadable "Is that all?" she asked. Sky scowled "Is that all you have to say? I thought you might... I don't know act different or something the way some women are, but you handle your self well in tough situations, that will take you far in life, and having a bit of gold wouldn't hurt." Kai stood straighter her face hard " I've been in worse places that this, you'l have to try better than that to scare me. Sorry to disappoint you. If we are done here we should all get going." With that Kai turned and left the room leaving Raku and the captain alone. "Its going to be a long night" Sky rubbed the back of his neck "Raku you should get the men to their posts, I'll leave you in charge of the ground crew and I'll handle the ships stirring. When this is all over remind me to have a drink with you and Kai. that is if we don't all crash and die first" Before closing the door Raku turned "I'll see you on the other side captain" when she closed the door Sky went to one the the cabinets at the back of the room and unlocked it, Inside was an assortment of wine bottles and a small box near the back. Sky took out one of the bottles and examined it, "This will do." he took the bottle and put it under a lose floor board in a bed of straw then retired to his desk where he poured over his maps.

P.O.V. Kai

Kai climbed up to the crows nest, she could feel the wind getting much stronger, the distant clouds turning black and heavy with rain. Kai decided to go back to her room to get warmer clothes and some food to take up with her. As Kai entered the room she saw it the way they left it, the empty cups of ale sat on the table and the bed was disturbed. Kai reflected on her actions and suddenly Raku's words came back to her, "I like you Kai.". The words keep repeating in her mind, the moment she heard those words Kai's heart jumped and beat faster her body reacted before she thought. Kai shook herself "I need to focus, what is wrong with me!" Kai turned and left the room and climbed up to the deck, there she saw Raku organizing the men. Raku saw Kai watching her and smiled at her, Kai looked away and ran up to the crows nest to avoid talking to Raku. Once she was up there she sat down and waited for the storm. While Kai was watching the darkening sky overhead her mind began to wonder. "What was i thinking, how could i do such i thing. I wish I knew what to do. I feel so happy but sad at the same time. why is this happening to me? Why?" the sounds of rolling thunder lashed out as if answering her question. The rain started and the winds turned into a gale that almost drove her over the side. Kai looked down to see everyone scrambling to pull the sails up, the Captain was ordering one of the men to light lanterns set about the ship so that people could see a little better in the darkness that surrounded them. The ship rocked back and forth faster and faster and the waves crashed over the sides of the ship. Kai looked to the north and saw the mountains in the distance, they were going off course. "Captain! Captain!, We're going the wrong way!' the wind was howling though the lines making a whistling noise as they whipped from side to side. He can't hear me thought Kai, I'll have to go down to tell him. Kai stepped over the side of the crow's nest and began to climb down, it was almost too much for her. The ratline whipped back and forth as the rain pelted her body and made the lines slippery. She heard a voice calling her "Kai! what are you doing, your going to get hurt!" Raku"s voice seemed to be carried away by the wind. "You have to tell the captain to turn the ship around we're going the wrong way, tell him to turn north in that direction!" she pointed to the distant mountains. "Hurry! if we get to far we might not make it!" Raku began to walk backwards fighting the wind toward captain Sky. Kai suddenly lost her grip on the ropes but luckily her foot got caught in the line but she was slipping. As her foot slipped she was picked up by the strong wind and tossed into the sea below. Kai felt lost under the wild waves, they kept pushing her under, it was dark but she could barely see the ship bobbing up and down getting farther away. It was too dark for anyone to see her and the ship was too far for anyone to hear her cries for help. Kai's life was flashing before her, she knew she was lost and alone once again, "Nariko, help! I don't want to be alone anymore. please don't leave me, I need you!" she struggled to keep her head above the water but she was getting tired. Kai began to sink under the water and slowly her vision turned black, she was dieing and her last thoughts were of Nariko,. ..and Raku.


	7. Chapter 7

Kai was in darkness, she felt pain all over her body. A voice was murmuring softly, she couldn't hear too clearly but things started to come into focus, she ventured to open her eyes. the light overhead was soft and the voice was that of Raku who was by her side holding her hand as she spoke to Kai. Raku still had not noticed that Kai was waking up and continued to speak. "Kai, please wake up, I don't want to lose you. you are all i have left, I don't know what i would do if you leave now. Kai please I. . .I love you Kai." Raku tightened her grip on Kai's hand, Kai quickly closed her eyes and pretended not to have heard her works. Kai wasn't sure how to react or what to say at a time like this so she stayed quiet and went back you sleep. Kai woke with a strong thirst and even worse hunger, her body still ached but she needed to for fill her body's needs. Raku was napping in a chair next to the bed, when Kai moved to get up Raku heard her and went to Kai pulling her into a hug. Her wounds burned lightly as Raku held her but she didn't seem to mind the pain. "i thought i was about to lose you! I'm gald you're alive again!" Kai pulled away from her to look that Raku "What do you mean alive again?" Raku didn't answer she stood suddenly and held out her hand to Kai "Come on you must be hungry, The captain has something special for you. come on I'll help you up" Kai looked away " I can do it my self i don't need your help." She tried to get up and fell to her knees "careful you might hurt yourself, why don't you let me help?" Kai was going to resist again but as she looked up at Raku's face she saw the sadness in her eyes just like when Nariko looked at her in her last moments, she gave in and hung her head she wanted to cry she felt pitiful and helpless among other feelings she was having at the time. Raku pulled Kai's arm over her neck and put her other arm around Kai's slim waist. As they walked together up to the deck the crew would stop what they were doing and bowed their heads toward her and Raku the ship was a little beat up from the storm but it held. When they finally made it to the captain's cabin Raku knocked on the door. A few moments later Sky opens the door "Welcome Ladies I've been expecting you." he winked at Raku and helped Kai to a seat. The mouth watering smells from the desk/table filled the room, it reminded Kai of how hungry she was. The table held two silver candle sticks with a crimson red cloth underneath, on the table was what looked to be a roasted chicken with cooked vegetables and fruit along with some pastry she didn't know of. All of the food was a amazing but knowing what kind of voyage this was how could the captain afford such luxury, Kai wondered about this while she ate. The Captain and Raku did not eat much but as Kai ate Sky started talking " You know thought you were a goner for sure, but hey i was wrong. Well you had us scared for a while when you wouldn't wake up. I even tried slapping you a few times. . ." Raku glared at Sky " Okay alot of times, geez are ya happy now? Hey what was the harm in doing something to someone when they don't even know your doing it. I have to say Kai your a tough one." Kai stopped eating and tilted her head to one side, "I'll remember that Sky, next time I save you from almost dieing" Sky laughed "Look i hate to burst your bubble but i can handle myself, if you want i could give you classes? how bout it?" Raku cut in before Kai could say anything " If we need classes on how to be a sharp tongue sea dog we'll be sure to your help" Sky smiled "You forgot, I'm a dam good swimmer and not to mention easy on the eyes!" Kai chuckled, she liked captain he was a pleasant person to be around, he always seemed to lighten the mood with his witty humor. Sky jumped up suddenly "I almost forgot! Here..." he walked over the a cabinet near the wall and knelt down "I do believe i owe you ladies a drink!" He pulled up one of the floorboards and recovered from the straw a single bottle of wine. "it's one of my best, well since all the others where smashed up in the storm" Raku shifted "what a waste!" Sky nodded in agreement " Yes, but i put this one in a safe place and now i will make a toast." He then poured out three glasses, then raising his glass he said " This is for a safe voyage into the Jade Empire, Kai's safe recovery, and to Raku the hero of the hour! here is to us!" Raku looked down as a blush creeped over her face Sky looked at her "there's no need to be shy Raku, you saved Kai's life. No one thought you could do it but you proved us all wrong." Kai looked at Raku with new interest, " She saved my life?" Raku looked at the Captain pleadingly trying to find help. The Captain stood and walked to the door " Look there's still things that need to be taken care of on the ship, so if you will excuse me I'm sure you have alot to talk about. talk to you ladies later" he then turned and left leaving them alone. Kai stared at Raku and when the silence became too much Kai spoke up, "Are you going to tell me or do i have to force it out of you?" Raku looked at Kai knowing the Kai could control her with the blood oath but she resisted saying anything. Kai looked at her hands and then back to Raku "You will tell me what i want to know Raku." Raku stiffened and her mouth twitched as if she was trying to control herself. Then Raku closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Kai listened to Raku explain her 'almost' dead experience. "Well it was after you fell into the water, I saw you fall but i needed to pass off the information about the mountains to the Captain first, after i did i grabbed a long rope tied the end to the boat and the other around me. Then i jumped in to find you, it was so dark i could not see you but i still heard you, i thought i was getting closer but then your voice stopped i didn't know what to think so i just dived under the water. Honestly i don't know how i found you in the darkness but i'm glad i did. So i head back to the ship with you but when they pulled us up i saw that you were not breathing so i had to give you 'the breath of life' as the Suzume tribe calls it. The Captain said that it was too late, but i didn't give up and a few minutes later you threw up the water in your lungs and started breathing again." Raku paused for a while then looked away from Kai, "And. . ." Kai encouraged. Raku kept her face away from Kai as she continued "You didn't open your eyes, i thought the darkness had taken your mind, so we waited for you." Kai wasn't sure of what to say. "But, it's okay, you are alive and thats all that matters to me. i said i would protect you and i did" Raku stood and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Kai asked, Raku paused halfway through the door "I need to sleep, I'll see you later," she left Kai alone, Kai needed to think about passed events, Sky 's bed was behind her so she laid down. She closed her eyes but could not will herself to sleep, but how could she? What Raku told her was somewhat shocking, how could she have almost died coming so close to failing Nariko and her mission. Kai thought of the sword and she had an urge to see it, she slowly stood up Kai's foot still hurt where the rope got her. Walking toward the door but stumbles and falls, "curse my luck!" she shifted her weight to her good leg, Kai limps up on the upper deck and over looks the vast line of sight and at the distance Jade Mountains. "So close, yet so far"


	8. Chapter 8

After starring at the sunset for a while Kai went back the the cabin, she wanted the rest her leg. The rope burns pained her every step, most of the crew offered help but Kai refused them all. She was stubborn, 'I am not a child, i can walk on my own!' Kai thought to herself as she walked on. Kai hated to show weakness, the memory of that night with Raku pained her, it was as much her weakness as it was her pleasure. Back in her room she sat on her bed and stared at the door not really looking at it, she was thinking about her time on board the ship. She didn't like it much, it reminded her of when she last saw Nariko, sailing peacefully out to the open sea. Kai settled back onto her bed and pulled the cover over my head, she did not feel sleepy but she did not want to go anywhere because of the pain. Kai herd footsteps approaching the door, she closed her eyes, there was a single knock then Raku stepped though. "looks like shes asleep," Raku climbed into her hammock "tomorrow we dock in the imperial dock and take our first steps into the Jade Empire, I'm just glad i don't have to be on this ship anymore. I think it's making me crazy!" Kai opened one eye to see Raku swaying in her hammock, she started humming a tune Kai did not recognize, but it was soothing making her drift into sleep. "Good night Kai, I'll see you in the morning,"

Kai awoke to loud yells of excitement coming from above. She dressed quickly and hoveled up to the deck. Everyone was gathered watching their approach to the Imperial Dock. There was some commotion on land, many people packed the streets, colorful banners and lanterns decorated the harbor. Sky walked over to Kai, "it's the spirit festival, it happens every year. Everyone honors the dead and their ancestors, the parties last for weeks in some areas, it must have started recently. Your in for a treat!" Kai was feeling a little sad and did not want to think about her ancestors, "Sky, i need you to tell me where the spirit temple is? do you know it?" Sky turned away from the docks and looked at Kai with a melancholy face, Kai had never seen Sky look so sad before. "Why do you want to go there?" Kai simply shrugged her shoulders " It is where i need to be, what does it matter to you where i go?" Sky sighed and put a hand on Kai's shoulder, "It's better if you stay away from that place, it's no place for humans, only those who are trained mediums and spirit monks go there. But if you must go you have to get permission from the guardians, in the village to the east of here near the foothills of the Jade Mountains." Kai nodded her head, she seemed determined to do whatever it took to see Nariko again. The Red Wind docked and began to unload its passengers, Sky took his place near the exit saying his good byes to the crew. Kai and Raku where the last to leave, Raku embraced Sky's arm "Thank you Sky, for everything. You have good advice, i think I'll try some out." Sky shook her arm "Anytime Raku, just remember what i told you and i think you'll be okay. Besides I'm always full of good advice, come to me if you want a good drinking buddy too, I'll be happy to show you how a pro works!" Raku and Sky Laughed, when it came time for Kai to say fair well Sky turned and held out his hand to Kai " You know i hope you find what your looking for Kai, just don't give up your happiness for that sword, i know all about sacrificing for people, or happiness." Kai ignored his outstretched hand, she was looking out over the large crowd the milling people. "Thank you sky, maybe I'll see you again. We have to leave as soon as we can." Kai turned away and shoved her away through the crowd. Raku waved good bye to Sky and followed Kai. As they walked past the many people Kai had the feeling that someone was watching her or was it the cloth raped sword on her back. Raku sensed Kai's discomfort and walked a little closer to her, Kai looked up at Raku "What's wrong?". Raku took Kai's hand and pulled her into a nearby alley, Kai was a little shocked by Raku's sudden action and pushed her away as they entered the darkened looked around nervously and whispered close to Kai "There's something wrong, I can feel it" Kai agreed and they both went into a nearby Inn 'Vagabond Inn'. The common room was packed, Kai doubted that she could get a room, but they would not need one; Kai did not plan to stay the night. Instead they waited till the cover of darkness before slipping out of the Inn wrapped in their hooded cloaks. As they stole out into the back streets and quickly made their way to the out skirts of town. The sun had gone down and the sky was dark and it was hard to see the road that would leed them to the foothills of the Jade Mountains, "I think its this way!" Raku pointed to the road on the left. They had came across a fork in the road, Kai debated which way to go, it was hard to tell in the darkness. Kai decided to travel in complete darkness so that who ever was following had a harder time doing so. As Kai's eyes adjusted to the darkness around her she vaguely saw the dark outline of the distant mountains, it was hard to tell exactly where they were. But then she got that feeling again "We need to move fast, we're being followed." Raku looked at her then nodded to herself then bolted down the trail into the darkness leaving Kai alone. Kai felt like screaming at her to stop but that would only give away her position to the enemy. (Why did she just run like that?) Kai thought, but it was best if she kept moving. She began running in the direction Raku ran, after a few minutes she stopped to rest. (Where did she go? I'll get her for this, i swear it!) "Dammit!" she cursed out loud; she instantly wished she hadn't done that. A sound in the bushes made her jump, she turned to see something moving in the bushes. Another sound behind her she turned to see a group of men surrounding her. She slipped out twing-twag and prepared to fire. One man stepped closer, Kai had a feeling he was the one in charge. Kai pointed her crossbow at the ugly man, many scars covered his face; his black curly hair was greasy and unwashed it hung around his face and partly covered his left eye where an eye patch hid part of a large scar traced a line from the middle of his forehead across his eye and down his cheek. The Man smiled reveling missing teeth, the man looked at her closely; his eye roaming over her body, it made Kai nervous and she shifted her feet. "You smell new, Little fish. I'm called the Scar, Welcome to the Jade Empire!" The Scar swept his arms wide and looked around dramatically. The Scar took out a long curved knife and began inspecting the blade, testing the edge " Do you know why they call me the 'Scar'? it's not that hard to figure out Hee heehee..." The other men laughed. "Its because I like to leave all my victims with something to remember me by, a little gift if they play nice, if not . . . well, you understand." Kai began to wonder how to kill all 7 men at once, the odds did not look good for her. The Scar looked at Kai again "Hmmm, you know I wouldn't mind having you, little fish. How bout it boys!" The men around her grunted their approval some laughed. The Scar joined in then looked at Kai again "So, what's it to be little fish? Hum? should we do this the hard way or my way?" He flashed his ugly roted smile at her. Kai thought 'I may not be able to kill all of them but i won't go down without a fight!' Kai stood silent, The Scar began to advance on her slowly when one of his men gave out a cry and fell to the ground, a knife stuck out of his back. Kai took Raku's distraction and fired at the Scar, he dove out of the way and a arrow only hit his arm, Kai turned and shot the man behind her killing him. Kai found Raku fighting a group of men she seemed to flow around the blows the men directed at her, she blocked and slashed and slashed and spun and slashed again, Kai watched her move, killing them one by one, dancing her deadly dance. Raku was fluid, she was. . .beautiful thought Kai. Suddenly snapping out of her trance she spyed one of the other men running away she took him out with an arrow in the back (coward) she thought. As Kai looked about her she noticed that the Scar had got away, (Foolish Fool) she scolded herself "Dammit!" Kai cursed "I let that Bastard get away!" Raku slowly approached Kai with a worried look, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" she asked scanning her. Kai turned away from Raku as she shook with anger. "I'm fine" Kai said with a cold voice "Lets go it's late, we have to find shelter." Raku frowned " I didn't mean to leave you behind kai, I was only scouting ahead for danger, I can't be in two places at once. I'm sorry Kai Please, you have to. . ." her words were cut off by a slap Raku stumbled back shocked at her sudden out rage. "You made a promise to me! You said you would protect me, and never leave me!, You lied to me Raku!" Kai snapped in sudden furry she closed her eyes holding back a flood of different emotions. Kai's brush with uncertain death made her on edge. Raku saw tears in Kai's eyes, Raku bent closer and wiped a tear from her cheek, Kai's eyes shot open she froze, Raku was very close to her she flushed remembering the last time she was this close to looked at Kai " Please Kai, don't cry. It makes me... Well i don't like to see you cry" Kai stepped away from her. "You've never seen me cry till now!" Raku stood up "You..." Raku didn't want to say any thing but she needed to know why. "Kai, you cry in your sleep sometimes, you call out Nariko's name, and I know why, but still" Kai backed away from Raku, she was speechless for a moment (my sleep betrays me too!) "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Kai yelled at Raku "No one understands! Do you think I like babysitting this stupid sword? Do you think I like coming all the way over here? I didn't even want you around, always watching me! What am I to you, Huh? some kind of experiment for you? I bet you think this is all a game too!" Kai tryed to storm away but Raku stopped her. As Raku held Kai's arm she spoke to kai " I may not know whats going on Kai, But there's a difference, I care about what happens to you!" Raku tried to cover how she felt about Kai but her oath and her emotion the heat of the moment made her say things, do things she would not otherwise do. Raku turned Kai toward her, "You mean alot to me Kai, I ..." Raku flinched as a pain in her side flared. Raku layed her hand to her side then stood shocked to see her blood on her hand. (when did this happen she thought) Raku feel to one knee. Kai stepped back away from Raku, "Don't follow me, Raku. If you do you might die, go back to the city, find your friend Sky. Maybe you can go back home with him." Kai knew the danger but she couldn't stand watching others fight her battles least of all some one she cares about. Kai walked passed Raku, Raku stood then tryed to follow Kai. Kai turned and pushed Raku to the ground "didn't you hear me? I said go back! Obey me!" Raku looked hurt by her words she layed on the floor stunned by her words. Kai had to do it, she couldn't risk someone else's life. Kai walked away not looking back, she couldn't let Raku see the tears in her eyes and how much pain she had after telling her those awful things, (she won't forgive me now) she thought as she continued walking down the dark and lonely path.


	9. Chapter 9

Kai found a tall tree and climbed up to sleep for the night, but she couldn't. That night all she thought of was what she said to Raku, ( I had no right to push her away, i just couldn't stand seeing her hurt over me. . .again). suddenly she heard a groan not far away, Kai jumped and sat up. "that sounded close" kai grabbed Twing-twang and went to investigate the noise. It was still dark but the sun was rising and gave off a soft light, Kai searched the low bushes around her, her heart pounding in her chest. Kai walked to a large bush and peaked around, Kai dropped her crossbow and ran to Raku. Raku looked to be sleeping but she was covered in sweat and her breathing was fast and shallow. Kai looked at the wound in her side, it was bad she had covered it like some kind of leaves that helped to slow the bleeding but she had lost too much blood. Kai grabbed Raku's arm and dragged her onto her back, " we need to get help, but where do i go?" Kai was running out of time she needed to save her friend. Kai took Raku back to the tree she spent the night in, there she put Raku down and began setting a fire to heat some water. After the fire was lit she checked Raku's wound again, the cut was not deep but it was long and thin, she needs to sow the wound but Kai had never done that before. Kai looked around her the sun was now in view so she climbed the tree as far as she could to see if there was a village near by. Kai saw smoke about a mile away it was her only hope to save Raku. Kai wasted no time and began arranging Raku's and her things into one pack then she lifted Raku onto her back, she was heavy all the extra weight slowed her down. She started down the path toward the smoke, every step was almost too much for her but despite that she kept going one foot then the other slowly but then faster there was little time to waste. About halfway there she had to stop she dropped her pack and almost dropped Raku as well, she was still unconscious and now her breath was low and labored "she's fading fast i need to hurry!" Kai adjusted her pack then lifted Raku again. After 20 mins of walking she finally saw a a small hut, an old woman sat in a chair feeding some chickens. When she saw Kai and Raku she got up and ran to help Kai, "Please help, she's dieing!" Kai was so tired from lack of sleep and from her travel and as the old woman got Raku inside the hut Kai ca-lapsed on the ground. Kai woke on the ground near the hut and then she remembered what she did she ran inside and found Raku on a small straw bed, Kai knelt beside her. Raku was alive, she was asleep and Kai did not want to wake her so she left to go find the old woman who helped heal Raku but she was no where in sight. Kai began to wonder how long she was there for, the sun was almost setting, A whole day lost, but she still wanted to know where the woman was but as Kai began searching around she noticed that the chickens were gone too. Something was wrong, Kai felt like she should take Raku and leave but to where? she looked toward the Jade Mountains, she then decided that they should leave as soon as possible. Kai went back inside to take Raku. Rakus wound was sown and her color was returning kai took a chance and lifted her gently onto her back and grabbed her pack and left the hut behind. As Kai kept walking she wondered why the woman left her hut, she had even took her chickens, somehow it felt like something was wrong but what? Once again it was getting dark and she had not found shelter or even another person on the road, finally Kai could not take any more she stopped and let Raku fall to the ground and Kai fell next to her and closed her eyes. Some time later Kai awoke to the cold night air, she got up looking around her. Raku was still were she had dropped her and had not moved an inch Kai began to worry, she leaned over and put her hand on Raku's neck to feel her pulse. Kai exhaled unaware she held her breath, Raku's heartbeat was steady and strong, Kai arranged an empty space and placed Raku down and laid down next to her warped in their cloaks for warmth. So far Kai did not like this trip but she knew it would be hard but she hoped it would not be too complicated she was sidetracked and now her feelings for Raku make it hard for her to sort herself out "it's all your fault Raku" Kai whispered to herself but inside Kai knew it wasn't really true.

P.O.V change Raku

Raku awoke to the dull pain in her side, when she opened her eyes shes was face to face with Kai, Raku almost flinched but then she relaxed and even moved closer to her. Raku's memories were foggy for the most part, she remembered following Kai then she blacked out then she woke briefly to see Kai carrying her on her back then once again in a strange hut and she vaguely remembered seeing an old woman tending to her wound but the pain made her blackout. Next time she knew she woke next to a sleeping Kai, Raku was so happy that Kai cared for her enough to take care of her even after what she did. Raku gently brushed back some of Kai's hair out of her face then continued to stroke her short black hair, it relaxed her. Soon Kai began moving but simply turned away from her at this Raku wrapped her arm around Kai's waist and hugged her closer. "I'll never let you go Kai, I'm yours always." Raku closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Kai had woke up and was surprised to find Raku clinging to her it made her blush Raku watched her closely, Kai simply cleared her throat " It's good to see you awake finally, I don't feel like dragging you all the way to the mountains by myself, your heavy" Raku couldn't help but chuckle it hurt to much to laugh " I'm so happy you came back for me Kai. I feel like you put yourself in danger just to save me, maybe next time you should just leave me." Raku couldn't help feeling it was her fault and it made her feel guilty and abit sad. Kai shook her head and turned away " You've become useful so i needed you in a way, but trust me i was tempted a few times." Kai kept her face turned away but Raku could see Kai's ears turning red. Kai continued speaking after a moment " We've wasted enough time here we need to move, i don't like it here we're too exposed, i makes me nervous" Raku saw Kai's arms shaking, on an impulse she reached out and put her hand on Kai's shoulder " I'm right here Kai, if you need me" Kai got up and Raku let her hand fall away. Kai began collecting her things to go "we should leave soon, come on" Kai began walking away. Raku watched her walk away before she got up and grabbed her pack and limped after her. They walked awhile before Kai spoke up and started telling Raku of what had happened while she was unconscious. Raku could not help but feel that Kai was keeping something back, it was her bond with Kai that gave her that feeling, just like Kai can tell she was lieing or if she was in pain. The bond was something strange it must be hard for Kai, in truth it was a first for Raku as well, Raku felt it was time to ask her what she was holding back. "What are you talking about Raku?" Raku had to explain, "the bond tells me there is something bothering you, i can't force you to say it like you can with me but i would still know if there was something you weren't telling me." Kai looked a bit abashed "I had no idea, no wonder i feel like i got hurt to. i kept feeling this ache in my side where you were cut and. . .and something else i don't know." Raku was curious "Like what?" Kai looked at Raku for a long moment then shook her head " It's strange I feel it when ever you are around but it gets worse when we are close, It's like my body heats up and my heart speeds up, also in my head its like i can feel something that you are feeling at the same time. I thought it was me but the more you talk about how the bond works the more i think it's you." Raku finally understood and this scared her a little she had to say it plainly so that Kai had no more doubts about her. "Kai, I know why you feel that way when i am around, its because I have feelings for you, and because of the way i feel when i'm around you is so strong you have been able to pick up on some of my sensations. It might be a little strange for you but i will try to tone down my excitement, but i might need time i still don't know much about our bond to be sure how to." Kai kept her eyes on the ground Raku could see she was thinking about something, Kai glanced back at Raku for a moment she could see and feel that Kai was struggling with something she wanted to say but instead she kept quiet. Their walk took them to a small creek that led up the mountain they stopped to eat and rest for a while before they continued. The Jade Mountains were closer and the road seemed to get smaller and the trees thicker. Raku felt the temperature dropping slowly and asked Kai if she felt it too, they agreed that at the next village they would buy clothes for the mountains. As the day drew to an end with still no sign of civilization they set up camp in the middle of a group of close trees, with no people around they set a fire to warm up. Kai leaned up against a tree and Raku tended the fire, poking it and adding more wood. Kai set her pack on the other side of the fire away from Raku, when she saw this she felt a stab of guilt for how awkward things had become between the two of them but said nothing to her. The next morning they got up before the sun and set out early, Kai insisted they make up for lost time so on they went further and further each day waking before the sun and ending when the sun sets. Finally Raku had spotted the village set into the side of the mountain all around the mountain village were hundreds of graves all around, as they approached she could see stairs cut into the mountain side leading up to what could be the top but a layer of clouds blocked their view to the top. The sign above the entrance read Spirit Temple Village, there was no doubt they had finally came to the right place.


End file.
